


Cooking with Tony Stark

by guren666



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Couple vacation, M/M, Steve is flattered, Tony is trying really hard to impress Steve with his cooking skills, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: The newly formed couple goes on a vacation to stay in a lovely, secluded cottage where they can be truly alone and enjoy each other's company. There, Tony pulls one last trick from his sleeves - he wants to cook a meal for his boyfriend. How can Steve say no to such an offer?





	Cooking with Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Something short & random because why not.

He heard of the famous cooking skills of Anthony Stark, but this would be possibly the first time Tony would cook. He usually ordered food.

When Steve offered him to stay at a forest cabin, just by themselves, he expected a negative reply. What he got was a very eager boyfriend, packing their suitcases.

They left on the first plane next morning to the solitary, romantic weekend stay at the cabin.

 

Now, fast forward to their second day, Tony put on a cute frilly apron over his Iron Maiden T- shirt. Donning a mischievous grin from ear to ear, he was bustling them up homemade meal. What it was, he didn’t say yet.

 

Quite curious, Steve went over to him while Tony was getting ready all the ingredients.

 

Earlier, Tony went to mall 20 miles away from the cabin, he took a car they rented.

He came back after two hours with a plastic bag full of mysterious ingredients.

Steve was about to peer in, when Tony playfully slapped his hands away. “Ah – ah. Go and sit down, sweetcakes. I’ve got this.”

Bemused he did as his ‘chef pro’ boyfriend said, sitting down behind the dining table. Tony took the plastic bag to the opposite kitchen sideboard, shielding him from viewing the ingredients. All he saw was his back and the knot of the apron.

What’s so secret? Must be a pretty decent dish. And he isn’t using a cookbook. Steve shrugged, sitting more comfortably, watching. Only problem was it was amusing the first five minutes, then he got bored.

 

There is but one way to cure his boredom and it involves Tony.

A devious leer crossed his face, getting up as quietly as possible, tip – toeing carefully not to alarm him. Tony whelped when sudden darkness robbed him of vision. The Cap put his hands over his eyes. He leaned closer, whispering in his ear. “Guess who?”

“I don’t know… Hawkeye?” Tony joked and Steve snorted. “Noo, I am not Clint.”

“No way! Thor, is that you?!”

Steve rolled eyes. “Yes, it’s me. Asgardian god.” He let go, looking into the warm eyes of his boyfriend. When he saw Steve’s expression, Tony kissed his nose. “Oh, I am sorry sweetcakes. You know how much I love teasing you.”

 

“You sure do like to do that.” He muttered, still slightly upset his flirtation tactic failed. Now that he was so close, he took a peek at the mysterious ingredients, which turned out to be premium beef, some sauce, onions, carrots… pineapple and  four cans of beer?

“Well… there goes my surprise.”

“What are you making?” Steve asked. “Beef sour & sweet combination. Pineapple should add more to the sweetness.”

“I could help you. It would be done much faster and we could enjoy other…. more strenuous activities, then we eat.”

 

“Tempting. I could use some assistance in fact. Put on that other apron over there,” he pointed and Steve picked it up, putting it on, “and help me with the pineapple and carrots. I have done pretty much everything else.”

Steve took a knife and started off with peeling carrots. A small smile spread on his face.

 

 

They have done many things together since they became a couple. For instance, they played tennis, went to pool, had a romantic dinner, stayed at home watching movies together… they did everything except cooking.

 

 

His inner thoughts were disrupted by Tony’s grunt, soon followed by ‘ouch’ and ‘fuck’. Steve put down the knife, seeing the dripping droplets of blood that fell on the floor. “Damn it, I wasn’t paying attention. At the very least, it’s not that bad.”

“Let me see.” Steve took his left hand, examining the index finger. A mischievous idea popped into his head. He brought the bleeding finger to his mouth and sucked on it gently, observing Tony’s face, which skipped straight to beet red.

“Wha –“ He let go of his finger and it made a plop! sound. “I’m pretty sure the injury will heal sooner now.” He said coolly and his boyfriend stared at him in utter astonishment. “Since we got together, you’ve begun to make me feel all new sorts of feelings, like…” His voice hushed as he leaned in, kissing his lips ever so tentatively.

 

Steve wrapped his hands around his waist, bringing their heated bodies closer. They made a few steps, accidentally  bumping into the table. Under Tony’s onslaught, the Cap was pushed onto the table, where they collapsed.

Smirking, the duo laughed shortly, casually undressing each other. Needles to say, their meal was left uncooked for a while longer.

 

 

_~ THE END ~_


End file.
